


Twice Lost

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Backstory, Character of Faith, Community: fan_flashworks, First Time, Gay Male Character, M/M, Penis Size, Religion, Ritual Sex, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tall and black-haired, cute in a gawky sort of way, and maybe four or five years younger than Evon himself.  He also looked a little overwhelmed by his surroundings, so the priest made his way quickly through the crowd to his side.  "Hi," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the music.  The guy looked around, confused, and then glanced down to see Evon standing there.  </p><p>"Hi," he replied, smiling shyly.  "I think I'm lost.  I was trying to find the bar, but..."</p><p>"Don't worry," said Evon, taking his elbow, "I'll get you there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Lost

It was a busy night at the temple of Sehanine, but not so busy that Evon overlooked the new guy with the crescent moon painted on his cheek. It wasn't that he singled the crescents out to meet and greet - he tried to do that with any newcomers, it was part of the job - but he would be lying if he said he didn't smile to himself when they showed up. He was always pleased to welcome women wearing the crescent out of a sense of solidarity, and because they were unlikely to hit on him. The men were pleasing for a whole other set of reasons.

This one was tall and black-haired, cute in a gawky sort of way, and maybe four or five years younger than Evon himself. He also looked a little overwhelmed by his surroundings, so the priest made his way quickly through the crowd to his side. "Hi," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the music. The guy looked around, confused, and then glanced down to see Evon standing there. 

"Hi," he replied, smiling shyly. "I think I'm lost. I was trying to find the bar, but..."

"Don't worry," said Evon, taking his elbow, "I'll get you there."

Once they both had drinks in their hands, Evon was able to get the guy talking. It wasn't difficult - he tended to babble when he was nervous. It was his first time here (that much had been obvious); his name was Aleyn (he'd volunteered that piece of information); he worked as an adventurer (Evon guessed not for very long). "So, what brings you here?" Evon asked at last.

"Oh, well," Aleyn stammered. "Someone said this was a good place to... to get to know other men like me." His eyes darted to the identical crescent on Evon's hand.

"It can be," Evon agreed with a smile. "But it's also a good place to get to know more about yourself."

Aleyn looked like he was thinking that over. "I guess that's part of it too, yeah. I'm still figuring a lot of things out, and I hoped maybe you could help. I mean, not necessarily you specifically," he added, blushing adorably, "but the temple."

Evon resisted the urge to chuckle. "Well, I'm part of the temple, and I'm happy to do whatever I can to help you with figuring things out. I guess you know enough already to say you prefer men, since you asked for a crescent."

"Yeah," Aleyn said, growing more absorbed in his drink. "I've tried with both, and... it just goes better with men." He continued with his tale - it was a familiar enough story. There had been a girlfriend, but it hadn't worked out. He'd spent a while wondering what was wrong with him, until someone (Evon deduced it had been an older gentleman, maybe even an authority figure by the respectful and discreet way Aleyn talked about him) had illuminated the matter for him. After that, there had been some attempted pick-ups in sordid little bars, some rejections, at least one success, though it was of course short-lived. And now he was here, looking at Evon as if he might have all the answers.

He didn't, but he knew the right questions to ask. "Is there something particular you'd like to try?" 

"Lots of things," Aleyn said with a charming eagerness. "Um... would it be with you?"

"If you'd like," Evon replied, smiling. "As I said, I'm happy to help."

"Okay." Aleyn glanced around, taking in some of the more colourful sights the temple had to offer, and swallowed nervously. "Do we just, uh, out here, where everyone can see?" 

"That's one option, but I have the feeling you'd rather go somewhere more private."

He took Aleyn to a more secluded room further inside the temple. They brought their freshly-topped-up drinks with them, which Evon hoped would help put his new acquaintance more at ease. As it turned out, the drinks weren't even empty before their tongues were tangled together and they were busily stripping one another's clothes off. Aleyn might be nervous, but he was also raring to go.

Evon's eyes widened as he got his first glimpse of his partner's cock. Aleyn blushed, ducking his head shyly. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for," said Evon softly, and reached down to grasp him.

"Ohh, mm... the other guys I've, um, been with, it was because they wanted me to, to fuck them, I guess because I'm so..." He trailed off, either out of awkwardness or distraction.

"Huge?" Evon guessed. 

Aleyn bit his lip. "Yeah. But I don't want it to be all about that - I want to try, um, taking it too. Would you...?"

It was at moments like this that Evon gave particular thanks to the goddess for his calling. 

 

_Nine years later_

It wasn't unusual for Aleyn to miss services - he was often on the road, and even when he was back in Highmark it might not coincide with the full moon. This time, though, he had been away longer than ever before. Thinking back, Evon wasn't sure if he had seen him at all this year. He'd even gone by his flat and left a note, but hadn't received any response. It was enough to make him worry - just a little.

He almost gasped when he saw Aleyn walk into the temple's main hall. He looked older, thinner, his face drawn and somber. There were fresh scars on his hand, and two fingers missing, Evon noticed as he hurried closer. Something awful had happened, he was sure.

"Aleyn," he said, reaching out to touch his arm, "it's so good to see you."

Aleyn's eyes were bleak as he cleared his throat, grasping for the right words. "Evon," he said at last, "I think I'm lost."

"You came to the right place," said the priest. "We'll help you find yourself again."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
